That One Complicated Ray of Sunshine
by xx-well-la-de-da-xx
Summary: The world doesn't revolve just around werewolves and vampires. Instead of the new people coming to forks and getting their worlds flipped upside down, this happens the Cullens and the pack members. Ari and her Brother Gabe and best friend Mace come into the lives of the forks local supernatural groups. It's only a matter of time before what they are running from catches up.
1. Escape and Survive

First of all I would like to say I don't own twilight or any characters accept Ari-Lee Nicholas, Gabe Nicholas and Mason Gilbert. :) Set after all four books. Jacob never imprinted on Nessie and has spent a year brooding about not being with Bella and hating the Cullen's. But the pack convinces him not to run away again and that's where the mysterious Ari and her brother Gabe come in, along with her current best friend Mason. Instead of the new girl being exposed to werewolves and vampires, the pack and the Cullen's world explode when the full supernatural world doesn't revolve around them anymore, but lost of other more dangerous creatures roam the earth. Ari, Gabe and Mason are like a pack themselves, a pack of super human monster hunters. I think you can see the difficulty in establishing a relationship will be. Reed and enjoy, feel free to PM me or review this story. :D

-Clamoo

2nd January 2013

Wow, I can't believe I found this old diary. I can't believe I used to keep a diary. I hear it's good to express your thoughts and shit, so here I go. How do I start? Dear Diary, today I? I'll wing it. My last entry was when I was 12; wow 4 long years have passed. Gabe, Mason and have gone rogue. I know it's weird considering I loved working under the Triad. I uncovered the Triad's dirty secrets. They watched us since the moment we were born, and ruined our lives from that moment. I can't let go of hunting or my family, it's all I got left you know? It's a lonely life, hunting supernatural monsters yet not being entirely human at all. It's a long story; I will fill you in later. Does referring to my diary as 'you' mean I'm talking to myself? Oh well.

-Ari

Chapter One  
Ari's POV

I don't want to leave Alabama, it's the longest any of us have been safe in one place, but we have to leave. "Ari, get your head out of your arse and focus, just pull the god damned thing out already!" Gabe growled lowly, obviously in pain. All the rags we managed to get are already soaked in my blood. On initiation into the Triad's council, a tiny tracking device was put under the skin of our palms, now I have to dig it out of Gabe so Mason can disable it. "Found it yet?" Mason gave me an exhausted look.  
"Do you want to dig it out?" No answer. "Didn't think so," I raised a bro at him. Bringing Gabe's hand up to my ear, I tried to listen to the radio micro sound waves to locate it. Dammit. I looked round where I heard to sound and its right next to a vein, well it is attached to the side of it.  
"Why aren't you taking it out?" Gabe looked at me, for the first time in our lives, he is scared. Scared our plan won't succeed.  
"It has attached itself to the vein in your index fingers' metatarsals," He just closed his eyes and nodded. I just have to focus to get the best magnification effect my eyes can produce. I made an incision in the lower half of Gabe's index finger. He grimaced at the pain but didn't move. I saw the tiny thing lodged on the vein, gripping the tweezers tightly, I gently got a grip on the device. Gabe's finger twitched, Mason picked up on it and I nodded towards him, he knew what he had to do. Within a second Mason had his hand over Gave mouth and nose and held them shut just long enough to knock him out. "Will it pierce the vein?"  
"Mace, it will rip a whole chunk out of it, so can you please keep his mouth covered with the duck-tape," I was always the one making the tough decisions. Gabe was now unconscious but the pain will probably wake him up so he can't be allowed to scream. I held my grip on the tweezers and started wriggling the device back and forth until I heard the click of its grasp letting go of the vein, now this next part it the hardest, mentally. It has a special bio-glue that sticks to organs, blood cells, veins and so on. I gave a stern tug on the tweezers and off the device came. Now Mason has five minutes to disable it without setting off any alarms. Gabe's body jolted as he regained consciousness, his free hand was holding mine, his grasp on my hand tightened for a good two minutes. When it started to ease I ripped the duck-tspe off his mouth and used sterri-strips to keep his wound closed and I bandaged it so I could move onto Mason. I could hear Gabe's ragged breaths struggling not to turn into groans or growls. I moved his head, to rest in my lap slowly ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you," His hand reached up to gently touch my cheek and he passed out again.

We were located on top of the Triads Tower roof so we could talk a little but if it was too much, we would be detected. "Your turn Mason," Shuffling closer to him, I grabbed his hand and put it to my ear. Luckily the device's sound was located just under the skin of his palm where it was meant to be. I followed the same procedure in removing the device, so Mason could disable it with his good hand. My device was on my fourth fingers bones. A long 3 minutes later, Mason finished and packed up our gear quietly and set up the teleporting mat, got us three onto it and with that, we teleported to the small town of Forks in Washington, DC.

Jacob's POV

Another rainy, lonely day, and I still can't bring myself to get away from all these memories. Embry's words keep circling in my head, "Dude, your dad's not getting younger, if you can't stay for us, stay for him. He will fall apart if you leave." Dad always seem so calm about my decisions, I just can't imagine him not being able to cope without me. Speaking of my dad, he casually wheels into my room, probably to try to get me out of my room.  
"Son, the Cullens are back," His voice was low and my heart dropped.  
She was still with him, and that awful half-breed of a child. Why did Bella do this to me? I still love her, I need to love her.  
"Jacob, don't do anything silly okay?" Dad looked at me with the most sincere face. I got up and kissed him on the forehead, "I won't, love you dad, I'm going to go hang out with the guys," I speed walked through the house trying to find a shirt to wear. Bella coming back means I need to be connected with the pack.

I think Embry, Quill, Jared, Seth and Paul were surprised I showed up at the beach in the middle of their soccer game. "Man it's almost been a month since we saw you, we thought you had left!" Seth's face lit up when we all said our greetings and everyone hugged me.  
"Bro, I was talking to Renesme and she was telling me about something super strange happening," Seth looked eager to tell me. I didn't want to hear anything about that monster, but I guess I forgot he imprinted on her. I told him to tell me what he wanted to say.  
"Well, all of the Cullens were just sitting around when three random people legit appeared out of thin air in their lounge room. A girl and two guys I think, anyway, they are something different. Apparently they just needed Carlisle to sew one of their fingers up and then they vanished into thin air," Now that is weird.  
"Speaking of which, I sniffed something the strange people touched and I can smell the scent right now," Seth whispered, looking around cautiously.  
"All I can smell is a very, unusual human smell," Sam stated bluntly. Come to think about it, I smell something very off, and the scent was not too far down the beach, "Let's go check it out," I suggested. The pack was obviously still not used to my presence of me speaking to them.

We only had to walk a yard also to get to the strange, but lovely smell. There were three people, a girl and two guys, sleeping under a tree where the scent radiated from. I couldn't take my eyes of the girl. Her features were gentle but, war hardened, wise. She was stunningly beautiful. Short black hair with blue and purple bangs sat just above her shoulders and she looked like she would only weigh 80lbs, but she was very toned and had a fair bit of muscle definition. A guy was sleeping in her lap, they looked related. Before I got to look at the other guy I was hit in the face with something. After stumbling for a bit, the pack was in defence formation but then I got to see what had hit me. It was the third strange dude, exactly the same height as me, which is 6 foot 5 and he has muscles but not like mine, so how did he punch so it would actually affect me?  
"Stay away or I swear I will kill you all," He sneered through gritted teeth. I just laughed. No human could kill me. He punched me in the face again, then in the stomach and the left side of my chest, round house kicked me in the face and punched my jaw so hard in snapped. Blood was dripping out of my mouth and I saw this random dude dodging every attack any of the guys through at him. He was faster than us. I looked over to the girl and the other guy, and they were gone. I turned around and there she was. Holding a machete to my throat but when my eyes met hers, everything froze. They were a sinister dark purple, but they were beautiful. Gravity stopped moving and I was stunned. I had imprinted.  
"Stop. Jacob imprinted, we can't hurt them," Same yelled out.  
"We can't hurt the girl, nothing said anything about not hurting the other two," Paul growled at the guy he was facing.  
"We don't want any trouble, leave us be and I won't kill you," The girls voice had authority and power in it, she lowered the machete.  
"What are you?" I blurted out without even thinking about it.  
"Someone you don't want to piss off, wolf," Her head cocked to the side with a grin. They knew about us, and they are strong. The guy Paul was facing walked over to the girl, and the other guy dropped from a tree and stood by the girl on her other side. She was a very tall girl, at least 6 foot. The pack gathered and Sam took a step in front of us, being the alpha he is.  
"At least do the honour of introducing yourself," he was very firm with his words, good Sam.  
"I'm Ari, this is my brother Gabe and this is Mason," Ari introduced her group. Embry shifted a little and the next second, Mason was in defence mode with an arm wrapped around Ari's waist. Anger raced through my veins. Why? Oh yeah I imprinted. It doesn't change anything though.  
"Move again and I will break your legs,"  
"Chill out Mace," Ari put and arm in front of Mason and muttered to him.  
"We are making that house on the cliff our land, we just want sanctuary and to be left alone," Gabe had bright emerald green eyes but they darkened when he spoke to us.


	2. Sanctuary

Hi again, I am sorry it is starting off slow. It is going to get good I promise keep reading please? Thank you enjoys and feel free to review. :)

P.S This chapter briefly goes on the topic of self-harm so it may be triggering, it's not saying it's a good thing so I don't think it will be but just encase it's a warning anyway.

Chapter Two  
Mason's POV

I had no intention of keeping these monsters alive, but I think one of them imprinted on Ari, I just can't tell which one.  
_What?! Sanctuary? We only wanted a doctor in the horrid place, why can't we go to Seattle?_ I asked Ari telepathically.  
_Because, all the rain and the mixed supernatural auras cloud our scent unless they are within a miles of us.  
One of them imprinted on you didn't they?  
Yes, I think so, the one you beat up in the first place.  
You know you can't be with him.  
Can we discuss this later when we get to our place. Thank you._

"I am Sam, this is Embry, Quill, Jared, Paul and this is Jacob," I assume the guy introducing everyone is the alpha and Jacob is the one I beat up. Wow, I couldn't not hate this anymore.  
"If this is your land, all I ask is sanctuary, let no one else know we are here, no one outside of your elders circle," I think the pack was shocked Ari knew about their Elders circle. Ha! Morons. I couldn't help but let a grin slip onto my face. They knew nothing about what we are.  
"We will have to discuss your stay with our elders and your um, leader," Sam stated. I chuckled, trying not to laugh. They probably think they are top shit because they know something the rest of the world doesn't. Shit, I just made myself laugh. Ari elbowed me hard in the chest but I tried to pass it off as nothing, but she can really hurt me, and it sucks more because she is a girl. I'm not sexiest, but I was raised that men were stronger, but in this case, it's far from that.  
"We don't have a leader, it's just us, so I will come go with you and wait until a meeting can be arranged," That sentence just proves she is the leader.  
_me and Gabe will go to the house and start "unpacking". Love you_ I said to Ari in her head, then told Gabe we were going "shopping" and then we teleported to Wal-Mart.

Ari's POV

"Where did they go?" Sam asked me, very cautiously.  
"They are going to set up our place, while I come with you to arrange a meeting, right now," I smiled sweetly, knowing they can't get rid of me or say no. Sam just nodded and started walking off with his pack. I guess I just have to follow them and that's what I did, I trailed along behind them slowly, analysing their every movement, until we got to a small house with a huge garage at least a yard away from the house. On the porch of the house, there was an elderly man in a wheel chair, I assume he is on the council.  
"Billy, we need to call an emergency council meeting," When Sam said this, Billy's eyes went straight to me, fear filled them, along with caution.  
"Does it involve this woman?" Billy question quietly.  
"Yes, the whole matter of the council meeting is based upon my arrival," I sounded too proper when I talk politics. I guess it's better than the way I normally talk. 'We need to clear this shit up,' is something I would normally say.  
"And why is that?"  
"I request sanctuary on your land, Sir."  
"Why should we grant you that on our sacred land?"  
"Bring the whole council to a meeting for me to plead my case Sir," I was surprised when he stuck his hand out and smiled at me. I shook his hand nodded in respect. I waited a minute, for Billy to turn around until I spoke, "I am from the Triad," in Quileute. every ones jaw dropped and Billy turned around to face me, his face had no expression, he nodded and wheeled off.

They wolf boy known as Seth was showing me around the house and then the garage. "Can I ask you a question?" He nodded so I took that as a yes.  
"Why are you being so kind? I have never met creatures as passionate as you," I inquisitively awaited his answer.  
"That's just who I am I guess, I like being nice," I was taken aback by his answer. There is no such thing as a nice supernatural being. I scowled at myself and him and sat on a stool in the shed and waited until someone came to tell us all the Elders are inside Jacob's place.  
"I'm going to quickly zap to my place to get changed and I know you're not allowed to let me out of your sight, because I had Sam tell you, so do you want to come?" I said it all in one quick breath so he couldn't interrupt me. Seth nodded with a goofy smile. I pulled my phone out from my bra and grabbed Seth's hand and made it touch my phone also. With a press of a button, we were de-materialized and re-materialized in my house.

I could tell Gabe and Mason had been very busy stealing all kinds of stuff. Seth and I materialized in the living room, where the teleporting mat was set up. There was a 72 inch 3D TV sitting on a black cabinet with a 3 foot speaker on either side. And Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 sat neatly in the cabinet. As far as I could tell, the whole house was polished floor boards. The lounge was a three seat black leather beauty, accompanied by other arm chairs, one on either side of the centred lounge. It was stunning. Gabe walked out of the kitchen and went straight into defence mode, dropping the utensils he was carrying. He hadn't brushed his fuzzy black hair yet obviously because he looked a bit like a hermit.  
"Chill Gabe, he just needs to be here till I get changed,"  
"I got all your stuff I hope you like them, and your room is the only one on the third floor," His face instantly went from stone cold to a warm sheepish smile.  
"Course I will, now clean up and get Seth something to drink," I kissed Gabes cheek and ran up two set of stair to my room. The walls were lime green and my bed looked like a double size and it had black sheets and pillows and the blanket was a baby blue colour. The walk in wardrobe had all kinds of band t-shirts, biker boots, knit sweaters and converse. I stripped off my jacket and when I went to take off my shirt, I noticed one of the cuts on my arm had opened up and but I stain on the end of my woolly jacket. I went into the bathroom and cleaned it a bit with some water. People are going to notice this one, so I have to wear a jacket as well, just encase the scab re-opens.

I grabbed a pair of black stockings, a black and gold studded tube skirt, a parkway drive t-shirt and a pair of studded biker boots. Plus a leather jacket with spike studs on the shoulder. I looked like one bad ass motherfucker. I quickly searched and found a hair straightener and did about ten minutes worth of hair straightening and styling. Same with my make-up, it was nothing fancy just silver-grey eye shadow and heavy black eye-liner.  
"I'm ready, let's go Seth," I ran down the stairs and stared firing up the teleporting pad. Seth looked me up and down and blushed a little when he noticed I was watching him.  
"So how exactly does this thing work?" He asked, standing on the teleporting pad.  
"This mat or whatever is our main teleporting pad. The scanner runs over us to identify that we are in its system and have permission to teleport to set co-ordinates. Us three have a um, 'redial' button on our cell that instantly bring us back to where ever the main teleport pad is," I smiled a little and punched in the street number of Jacobs house.

Seth's POV

Their house is amazing! Gabe looks really mean, so does Mason, but they are actually super nice and made me feel at home. Gabe got me a glass of cola and gave me a whole meat loaf to myself, because he knows how much us wolves eat. Ari is intimidating, but super-hot, she is a curvy girl but really thin, like I think she is really underweight and her bones could snap at any minute. Her eyes are PURPLE! I have never seen anything like it, it is making me so keen to hear what she has to say at the meeting. When she came running down the stairs in a badass outfit, my eyes stuck like glue to her. I am officially sad that she is Jacobs.  
"I'm ready, Let's go Seth," I walk over to a yoga looking mat and it shot out a scanning laser like in the movies. I made the mistake of asking what it is, and she told me, but it all went over my head. I didn't even think this technology was made!

I convinced Ari to stay on the porch while I go into the house.  
"What the hell Seth?"  
"What?"  
"Where the hell have you been?" Sam was flying off the handle and then Ari walks in.  
"Hey lay off, I went to my house to get changed and ready for the meeting okay? Seth's a good kid he followed me and everything," Her eyebrow scrunched up into a frown, directed at Sam. I couldn't help but smile and almost laugh.  
"Okay, well the elders are here, the rest of the pack is down at the garage so when your down come down and fill us in," Sam laid out orders to her. I chuckled because the death glare she gave him made him leave instantly and when he left I burst of laughing and followed him.  
"Seth! Can you wait in here for me please?" Ari shifted uncomfortably.  
"I'll be here when you get out Ari,"  
"Thanks dude," She gave me a lop-sided grin and went into the dining room.

Billy's POV

My sons imprint, Ari, sat down at the table. No matter what she said I would vote yes, for my son. Sue was beside me at the dining table, just looking at Ari.  
"If I may start. Elders, I know you have no proof that I am a good guy, especially because I am of the Triad Council, which you thought ceased to exist. I was head of war tactics, security and assassination missions and tech," Ari was so formal for a young girl, but I can see why. This is table turner. Assassin. What would she possibly kill?  
"The Triad has changed. The supernatural representatives on the Elders Court all represent one of the major groups of creatures. Their motive is to have most supernatural beings killed, unless they are of importance to the Triad. They created me to serve a purpose and that was to be a cold-blooded predator to both humans and supernatural beings. For a long time I was until I found out even dirtier secrets of the Triad," Ari's voice remained low and dark. Her past haunts her.  
"May I ask what made you leave?" Sue politely asked. I can tell she was scared, especially since it's only us two left to decide.  
"The Triad had been watching me since the minute of birth, and when I turned seven, my whole family was kidnapped, mom, dad, my sister, brother and me," She paused, recollecting herself so her emotions wouldn't overtake her speech.  
"I refused to kill my mother, so instead of that for initiation, the strapped me to a chair, pinned my eyes open and killed her slowly and horribly, tortured her for hours first. I had to watch them do the same to my sister and my dad. My brother was going to be killed but he begged to join them, so I wouldn't be alone. He was 10 at the time. We underwent vigorous training to be the best killers. Five years of training later, they develop a serum they enhanced all our senses and unlocked all of our brain. It was a very painful change, the effects did fully set in until a year later, and that when I started hunting supernatural creatures, I was 13 and my brother was 16, I met my best friend on a kill mission, Mason Gilbert. The creature I was sent to kill for my first mission killed his parents, so he joined the Triad as a tech guy, making better equipment and such. We spent three years of hunting together and then I discovered that they had erased my memory of how much they tortured me," Ari stopped speaking. She couldn't speak anymore I don't think. I looked at Sue and she nodded her head. That's her vote yes, and mine, so there we go.  
"I am so sorry for what you went through, you are welcome here," I smiled at Ari and her whole face lit up.  
"You are welcome on all of our land," Sue added sweetly.

"Thank you so much, I owe you my life and you and the pack have my loyalty. Call me if you need anything," Ari bowed to us and left the dining table. I didn't expect her to pledge loyalty, because nobody does that anymore, but she is old fashioned I guess. Good kid.


	3. Queen of the Hunters

Hey guys. I have gotten most of the introduction stuff out of the way so it's going to get interesting now! Ha-ha. Feel free to criticize and review :)

-Clamoo

Chapter 3  
Ari's POV

I think I am going to like it here. All the shapes-shifters are friendly and I think I can start to call this place home. Seth was still in the living room, watching TV when I finished talking to the Elders, Billy and Sue I think it was.  
"Are you allowed to stay?" Seth looked up at me eagerly from the couch. I nodded and he jumped up and gave me a huge bear hug.  
"Come on, let's go properly introduce you to everyone and start being friends," Seth pulled me out by my wrists; luckily I was wearing my jacket and a long sleeve today.  
"Ari this is Sam, Paul, Quill, Embry, Jared and Jacob," Seth introduced me to everyone when we got to the garage. Jacob, god he was beautiful.  
"Hey babe," Quill grinned and put an arm around me, "Are you allowed to stay?"  
"Course I am, so what do people do for fun around here?"  
"We can go to the movies?" Embry suggested. It went quiet while everyone thought about it.  
"I have never seen a movie in the cinema before. I want to get settled in first so maybe tomorrow?" I smiled at the thought of going to a cinema. My phone buzzed in my bra. Most of the guys chuckled when I pulled it out. It is the only thing I do that is a 'typical' girl thing.  
_Gabe went around the country to find a good car for you and he found a 68 model Chevy impala. I got a 69 mustang. He got a Mercedes. Tele-pad set up in garage.  
No way! That's so fucking awesome!  
Come home and take a look.  
You call it home too?  
Yeah it just feels like home, it's so weird.  
I reckon, oh and you got a 69 ;)  
You bet babe ;)  
You're an idiot Mace.  
See you soon, bye xx_

"I'm going to get going now, I will see you around later," I smiled briefly and pressed the home button twice, which took me back home. Mason was sitting on the couch watching the Casino Royal. Gabe was cooking something for dinner by the smell of the house.  
"Can we watch Sponge Bob movie?" I laid on the couch on Masons lap. I know he can't say no to me when I do cute stuff like this.  
"I hate it when you do shit like that," His brows furrowed together and got up to change DVD's.  
"I'm making meatloaf. What do you guys want with it?" Gabe yelled from the kitchen.  
"Roasted honey coated carrots!" Mace and I yelled back at the same time and fist bumped to it. Mace gave me this lop-sided grin that makes me melt on the inside. We had a special bond, Mace and I. I love him, he means the world to me, and sometimes I wish we could be more than friends, but what happened at the facility, stops me.

***Flash Back***

_The guards opened my cell door and took me to the showers. "Strip, now." I refused so they did it for me, I put up a fight. Then some other guards brought in a boy, about the same age as me. I hadn't been forced to train with him yet. The guards turned the showers on, let him keep his close on and handed us both swords. This boy refused to take the sword so he got beaten to a pulp. "If one of you isn't dead by the time we come back, you will be sorry," One of the guards sneered sleazily at me. When they left, we both just stood there, I tried to cover as much of my body with my hands as I could. "I'm Mason, put my shirt on," The boy took off his shirt and passed it too me._  
_"Thank you. I'm Ari, did you just get here?"  
"Yeah, they told me I was the last kid to be recruited before something called training begins," He whispered lowly. I nodded, trying to process what the next set of training would be for me. I shuddered in fear. Mason put his arm around me and sat us both down as I cried. I hadn't cried since they killed my parents and Ellie.  
When the guards came back, I got in trouble for crying, so they whipped me. Mason tried to fight them, but they just whipped him to._

***End of Flash Back***

Gabe's POV

"Ari, you okay? Shit your nose and ears are bleeding again," I rushed over to where she was on the couch with a tissue. Mason was cradling her unconscious body.  
"I think she was remembering something," I whispered into the air as I wiped the blood from her nose and ears. Ari was different. When the Triad decided to 'enhance' us, there were complications with Ari. She was their first guinea pig for the experiment. Sometimes, when she is remembering something that riggers her too much, emotionally, her whole system shuts down, except the vital organs. It's almost like a mini aneurysm triggered by the imbalance of chemicals when she feels extreme emotion. It happens occasionally to Mason and I, but not for the same reason.

***Flash Back***

_It was the first training session. The hall I was brought to was huge, filled with different platforms, obstacles and weapons for training I assume. There was twelve boys and twelve girls, each lined up separately. I spotted my sister in the line of girls, bruised and fragile looking. Her lip was split and her cheek was swollen.  
"Listen everyone, you each were paired up with someone last week for a test, so whoever was your partner for that test, will be your partners for this year's training," The captain barked orders. I was partnered with a girl with light blonde hair and green eyes and a small ballerina frame.  
"You will be handed a sword and a dagger. If you do not follow further instructions, you will be punished," His voice was a harsh shout on the last word.  
Day after day, we had to fight each other, almost to death, and if one of them did die, then it was okay to the captain, it meant they were 'weak.' I had accidently sliced a major artery in my partners' chest. My eyes were glassy as I looked over to my sister, where she was fighting two guys, she killed one of them.  
A year had passed and now, I was killing, because I was told. I was a servant to the captain. So was Ari, but she was ruthless on her opponents. She had become a killer. I remember when I met her eyes just after she had completely decapitated some chick she was meant to fight. There was no look in her eyes. They were emotionless._

***End of Flash Back***

I shook the memories out of my head as best I could. Ari is still my sister. She isn't evil, she did it for you just remember that Gabe. Sometimes it's hard to look at her, with her adorable features and never ending purple eyes and wild black hair and not remember the times when she didn't kill people to survive. It's hard to looks past the scars on her back from being whipped and try to see the girl who once was your sister. The little girl, who played on the swing set with you, in reality, was dead. There is no emotion in her when she kills or fights. I feel so bad when she smiles, because it isn't a smile, it's a mask because she doesn't want me to think of her like a monster. She is though, and there is no denying it. I still feel the remorse of killing people, she doesn't. She is a monster that I can't help but love.

"You're a monster too," Ari muttered, shifting around, waking up.  
"We have been over this Ari, no more blame games okay?"  
"You only make me out to be the worst of us because you couldn't live with yourself if you came out of denial and realised your just as bad as me," Ari recovered quickly, spiting every word out of her mouth with as much malice and venom she possibly could.

***Flash Back***

"_This is our first mission Ari, you are lucky they paired us together and that Mason kid. Don't mess this up, you will get us killed," I whispered spitefully. I don't know about the other kid, but I have too much conscience to get anyone killed.  
"I know what to do," She was gearing up. The armour we wore was like a wet suit, but pitch black and had lots of special abilities built into it.  
"We are going in to scope out the situation, why the hell are you taking weapons," I watched Ari and Mason load up on weapons. Ari took two katana blades, both sitting on her back in a cross shape, like ninjas in movies. She also had two M1911 colts, loaded with special bullets filled with a neurotoxin to paralyse victims. I refused to carry anything. We had snuck into a cave, which was the home to a coven of witches.  
"Mason, you take that spot over by the rocks, Gabe, stay here and keep watch, I'm going to go down and squeeze into that little gap between the rocks to hear what they are saying. Active camouflage mode and be quiet," Ari's hands were shaking and her voice was a bare whisper. She was scared.  
The witches arrived and started talking; they wanted to procreate with vampires to create a super powered creature. I panicked. I scuffed my feet along the ground as I tried to run for the exit of the cave but a witch had dug her talon like claws into my back, and de-activated my camouflage.  
"You are going to taste cooked roasted," The witch sniffed me and smiled in delighted, her face froze in the expression as her head slowly fell from her body.  
"Run Gabe!" Ari yelled at me and deactivated her suit.  
I couldn't move I was too scared. Ari swung her swords around stabbing and slicing away. Mason dragged me out of the cave and tried to stich up my wounds. A witch came out of the cave after us, black eyes furious and enraged. Just as she went to swipe at me, a fist came crashing out of her chest. The beast dropped to the ground, lifeless, and standing behind her was Ari, holding a heart in her hand. She truly is a monster and it's my fault. _

***End Of Flash Back***

My eyes started to waters, hot tears stinging my eyes. She was right, the guilt eats me alive, so I try to pin all the blame on her, but from that first mission, Ari did whatever she was told, killed whatever she was pointed at, she became Queen of the Hunters. It's my fault. 


	4. Reality Strike

Okay guys. I forgot to mention this story is set just after breaking dawn happens. Jacob is confused whether he should embrace the imprinting affects or if he should stay 'loyal' to Bella. This subject goes a bit more into um a touchy subject of self-harm and stuff so it's just a warning encase it might trigger. Thanks for reading! :) x

Jacobs POV

It's been at least a week since I had imprinted on Ari. Quill and Embry and the rest of the pack have been hanging out with her and getting to know her the whole week. Apparently she is amazing but very mysterious. I am meeting her again today. I am almost glad; the aching I have had to see her is insane. I just want to be next to her. But what will Bella think? Will she be mad?  
"Hey dad, I'm going out, I will bring back dinner," I called out to my dad.  
"Wait son, I know you're going to see Ari. For your own sake, please be nice to her, and don't talk about Bella," He was generally concerned for me. I placed my hand on his shoulder and nodded.

I made it to la Push, surprised that I wasn't the last one there, only Seth and Embry were there, and Ari. She is so beautiful, and hot! I hadn't realized until know. She was wearing a Rolling Stones t-shirt, a black skirt that sat around her waist, stockings with fancy patterns on them and studded biker boots. "Hey Ari, I'm Jacob."  
"It's nice to meet you when we are beating each other up," She shook my hand and laughed a little. My whole hand tingled.  
"Do you want to go for a walk until the boys get here?" Ari suggested out load. Seth and Embry passed, letting me spend time with her alone. Good wing-men.  
"Do you like cars Ari?" I asked stupidly. My voice came out so goofy.  
"I prefer old cars, like mustangs, but my favourite is my baby, a 68 Chevy Impala," My jaw dropped. Could she be any hotter.  
"My baby is a rabit," Ari grinned when I told her.  
"Marry me?" We both laughed, and that when it hit me, I haven't even thought about Bella. Maybe I should embrace the imprinting thing.  
"I assume you already know I imprinted on you," I blurted out awkwardly.  
"Yep."  
"Wait, what?"  
"As soon as I felt it, I knew it had happened, Jacob,"  
"Do you want to be happy Ari, happy with me?" I lowered my head, a little embarrassed. My heart was racing, just thinking about being with her made me feel powerful love for her. I haven't felt this way about Bella, I loved her, but not like this.  
"Jacob, you don't know anything about me really. I am a monster, you deserve better."  
"I am a monster too,"  
"Jacob, I was called Queen of The Hunters because I killed supernatural people, with absolutely no remorse. I felt nothing when I killed monsters. I did it for so long I turned into one," Her face never changed from blank. No emotion came or left.  
"All the guys say you are amazing, and I do to. You were a monster, but right now, you aren't," I smiled at her. Her dark purple eyes started going glassy and I rapped my arm around her should and kept walking. After a while of walking down the beach, I smelt a vampire, and I knew Ari picked up on it too. It smelt like Bella.

"Jacob! Hey!" Out of nowhere Bella comes running at me and jump-hugs me. Ari was shifting awkwardly. I looked at Bella, and felt nothing. Only love as a friend.  
"Hey Bella, this is Ari. My imprint," I introduced Ari, with proud smile on my face. I didn't mean to smile, it just happened. Bella looked a little hurt, I couldn't understand why.  
"Hi, I'm that chick who appeared in your house with my injured brother and a friend," Ari shook Bella's hand.  
"Are you and Jacob together," I knew Bella would ask that question so I quickly pulled Ari closer next to me and wrapped my arm around her waist, without even properly thinking about it.

Ari's POV

Jacob was beaming when he said we were together. I went along with it. It would be nice to 'be' with someone. I never have, I have only been taken advantage of by the filthy Triad Guards. Bella smiled half-heartedly and said good bye to us. What's her problem?  
"You didn't disagree," Jacob looked down at me. I remained silent and smiled sheepishly and felt his arm tighten around my waist as we started heading back to the other guys to play soccer. But the pack was nowhere to be seen and all I could smell was the compost smell of Spriggons. "I can hear them in the forest," Jacob whispered to me.  
"Fighting a Spriggon."  
"What the fuck is a Spriggon Ari?"  
"A matron of the forest, they only attack people when there is someone near their forest that knows they exist, so they are attack because of my presence or anyone else who knows about them." Without a warning, I took off in the direction of the Spriggons scent. I could sense Jacob running behind me, but I am too fast for him to catch up. I came to a clearing where there were three wolves down on the ground, Jacob phased, probably to talk to them. The Spriggon was in the middle of the clearing, fighting a huge black wolf, assumedly Sam. This Spriggon was one ugly bitch. They are very elf like with the pointed ears and their narrow facial structure, but this one's face was scared and its hair was patchy and short and it was thinner than me! And I weigh 96 pounds. I lunged forward at it, while it was distracted and tackled it to the ground and pounded its face with hard elbow strikes and punches. The Spriggon used its stretchy limbs to stretch is neck up and head but me off it. The creature turned back to the black wolf, who was now accompanied by a light grey wolf and a rusty brown wolf. I looked around for any weapon, knowing I have the strength to turn anything into a weapon; I picked up a solid thin-ish branch about 3 feet long and charged at the Spriggon. Once behind the beast I swung the branch so hard into the back of its head it fell to the ground, not dead yet. Standing above it, with the presence of a few wolves I plunged the branch straight into the creatures' chest, obviously hitting the heart because it shrivelled up and the skin slowly flaked off until it was just a skeleton. I turned and looked at the wolves staring at me, then I turned to the rusty coloured one which I knew was Jacob and whispered to him, "See Jacob, I told you I was Queen of the Hunters," With that I picked up the bones and ran off, heading home. I am ashamed.

"Mace, we got some bones to burn," I got inside and dumped the bones in a garbage bag.  
"All good I'll set up a fire pit out back," I nodded at Mace and he went outside to set up. There was a load of knocks on the door. I tried to ignore them until Jacob started calling me name, then I had to open it. All the guys pushed through the door, carrying Seth, convulsing and froth coming out of his mouth.  
"Put him on the couch! GABE! Get Mace and bring go get some ingredients for the antidote, which includes a tooth from the Spriggon!" I yelled out as fast as I could. I heard Gabe scuffling around and Mace rushing everywhere. I put my hand on Seth's cheek as he started to wake up.  
"He-y Ar-i, am I g-o-in to die," His words were broken and raspy. Truth is I didn't know, so I held his hand and squeezed it tight.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Leah asked quietly.  
"We can only try our best, I can't guarantee anything Leah," I lowered my head, but I didn't have time to feel pathetic because the next thing I realize is that I'm pinned against the wall, by Leah. I didn't fight, because I knew what she was feeling.  
"Is he going to be okay? I barely trust you as it is!" Leah spat in my face. Mace came back with the tooth and now we were waiting on Gabe. Leah's hands were holding my wrists against the wall, I could feel some scabs break open.

***Flash Back***

_Blood everywhere. The witches heart in my hands. I sat in the corner of my cell and sobbed desperately. Mom would hate me. I am so awful, but if I hadn't, the witch would've killed Gabe. Was I just meant to sit there and let him die? I had hidden the blade of a scalpel in my hair from the witches cave. Gabe had yelled at me for killing that witch in gold blood. He hates me. I am only 14 for god sake! I needed my brother not one that hates me!  
"You are not my sister anymore. You are soulless. You are a monster," Gabe's words circled in my head all day, until it was time for lights out. I couldn't stop sobbing, I am a horrible monster. I need to be punished. I pulled out the little blade from my hair and just stared at it. I need to feel human again. I was angry, angry at myself. I swiped the blade across my wrist, again and again and again until my whole arm was covered in blood. But it was my own, so I fell asleep on the floor in the corner of my cell wishing I wouldn't wake up. _

***End of Flash Back***

I got lost in my thoughts for a while obviously, because I snapped back to reality just as Gabe got home. He waved the bag of different herbs and plants and stuff around so Masons would come over to him and get it. The anti-dote should be ready soon. I ran upstairs and laid down on my bed, made sure nobody was around, and I started crying. I hardly ever cry because I need Gabe to keep thinking I am a monster because as much as he hates it, he knows I am the strongest, and I need to be able to protect them and Gabe wouldn't believe me even if I showed him my scars.  
"Ari?" Jacob's voice came from behind my door.  
"I just need sometime-"Before I could finish my sentence, Jacob barged into my room and laid down beside me pulled my close to him and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I could tell you were crying. You can talk to me. I will always be here for you okay?" Jacob whispered into my ear. Normally I would have gotten up and walked out of the room, but I think all the pressure of running away and everything in my past built up too much. Instead I started crying again, but Jacob didn't mind, he just played with my hair and laid with me until I fell asleep.

Jacobs POV

I stayed with Ari until she fell asleep. When I was gently getting away from her, I saw blood on the inside of her sweater sleeve. I carefully pushed it up a little and I saw a LOT of scars and cuts, all horizontal. What the fuck? I rolled up her sleeve entirely and all these cuts went up to her shoulders. I rolled up the other sleeve to check the other arm and it was the same. She is a cutter? I shook her shoulders until she woke up. She took one look at my panicked face and her exposed arms and she quickly rolled her sleeves down and just stared at me.  
"You're a cutter?" I blurted out insensitively.  
"Don't fucking label me. You don't know anything about pain," She whisper-yelled at me.  
"I am so sorry, I am just worried about you," I went to hug her but she slapped my hands away.  
"You can't tell anyone, not even Gabe or Mason. Got it? Don't even think about I when you're phased. Please," Her voice was a mere whisper.  
"It's hard to keep it a secret when I am phased but I will do my best and I won't tell anyone. Promise," This time she let me hug her.

It had been at least 6 hours since we brought Seth here and he still hasn't woken up, even after being injected with the antidote.  
"Ari I need to go get another load of ingredients with Mace, she you administer the second dose of the antidote!" Gabe yelled from down stairs.  
"Yep!" Ari put hand sanitizer on her hands on the way down the stairs. Everything was a bit calmer now, we could hear Seth's heart beat steadying and his mouth wasn't frothing anymore. Ari got a clean syringe and filled it with the slightly green liquid. She bent down beside Seth, "Seth, if you can hear me, you are going to feel a little pin prick in each of your arms okay, it will make you feel better." She tied a piece of fabric quite tight around his arm to try and find a vein. I winced as the needle went into his arm and the fluid was pushed into his vein. I hate needles.  
"If its okay with you guys, I am going give him some morphine to help with the pain. I have had Spriggon venom poisoning and it is beyond painful," All of the guys nodded, except for Leah.  
"How do I know you are not making him worse," She snapped at Ari.  
"If I wanted to hurt him, he would either be dead, or you wouldn't know where he is or what I was doing to him," There was no malice in Ari's voice; it was as if she was telling facts. Which was kind of creepy? Leah just nodded and stayed quiet while Ari gave Seth some morphine.

**A FEW DAYS LATER AND ARI's POV**

It's been three days and Seth is only just starting to wake up. I have been very careful when I have had to see Jacob, other than that I try to avoid him. I was lying on my back on a rug in the attic just staring at the ceiling, when Jacob came up, holding a book in his hand. My heart rate picked up when I realized it was my Diary.  
"Your such a Dick!" I shoved him hard in the shoulders.  
"I just wanted to know how to help you and I saw this lying open on your bed. I read the page it was open on and that is it, I swear," Jacob chucked the book on the ground and lifted his hands in the air in that 'surrendered' kind of way.  
"27th of June, 2007." I froze. I know that date.

***Flash Back***

_We had morning meetings as usual but the captain pulled my asides and talked to me and asked me to follow him into this room with a bathtub full of blood.  
"We kept your family's bodies frozen until it came time when you were ready to go through initiation to the Triads Council- Section 4. We pulled their bodies out of storage, heated them up and drained their blood. This is your initiation, if you don't do it we will kill your brother," The Captain smiled, that creepy evil guy smile. Shit, no, not Section 4. I am going to be training to be the Leader of the Assassination missions. I slowly made my way of to the tub, being ever so careful not to cry. Just before I was about to get in, the Captain made me strip off or he would kill Gabe. I slowly hopped in the bath tub, but made the mistake of crying.  
"Are they tears I see?" The Captain roared as he marched over to the bath tub. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me under the blood, holding me down until I went limp. I remember waking up, on the floor of the same room and the Captain reviving me. I will always remember the words he said when I woke up, spluttering and coughing and gasping for air, "I saw four tears, you only were punished for one."  
I kicked and screamed and tried to fight him as he picked me up and submerged me in my family' blood for a second time. All I thought of was keeping my brother safe._

***End of Flash Back***

"Earth to Ari. Seth is awake and we are taking him home, Sam just told me. Are you okay," Jacob wasn't the one standing in front of me anymore, it was Gabe and he was gently resting his hands on my shoulders.  
"I know you don't love me so quit pretending! I am just a monster that has done so much to keep you alive!" I screamed at him, picking my diary off the floor and ripping out the 'initiation' page and I threw it at him and jumped out the attic window, landing on my feet didn't even hurt. Then I just ran. I needed to get away from everything, away from him. I can't him thinking I'm so bad, when I have done everything for him.

Gabe's POV

It was like a twisted horror movie. She did it for me, and I repaid her by disowning her? Dropping to my knees, I couldn't think anymore, I couldn't move.  
"Gabe? You okay?" Mason shook my shoulders a little.  
"Did you know about this?" I showed him the piece of paper. He didn't speak, he just lowered his head. He knew.  
"Why didn't you tell me!" I shouted and pinned him against the wall by his throat.  
"She knows you will never think about her like she used to be. She knows you won't accept her as close family, so she didn't think it would change anything, while you are living in denial," Mason choked out, prying my hand from his throat. He is right. I am in denial, and I don't know if I can forget the things she has done. But what about the things I have done?  
"Do you remember that snag and tag mission we did? Capturing the 14 year old elf princess and taking her back to the Tower. You can't forget the things you were made to do to the girl. You can't deny it!" Mason yelled back at me. I have never heard him yell.  
"If there is something you have to say Mason. Say it!"  
"You treat her like shit! And now that we are cooped up in separate cells, things are different. We can't be cold and hostile to each other anymore. This is life, we have a chance to live as a family and you push her away!" Mason shoved me and I went flying through the air and landed hard on the floor across the other side of the room.

I'm not used to it, being free. We spent nine and a half years in that god forsaken tower! My life, as much I hate to admit it, was full of me killing innocents as well. I just nodded at Mason, and he left me in the attic, with my whole minds flipping out of control.


	5. Urge

Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long but I have had a REALLY bad month ha-ha. But any who, onto the chapter. Any criticism is appreciated :D xxx

-Clamoo

Ari's POV

The rain soaked my clothes and made my hair stick to my face. The fresh earth smell in the forest reminds me of Jacob. I have a favourite tree, about half a mile into the forest from my house, hanging over the cliff face. I go there to think, like I am now. I found this tree after my fight with Gabe. Since we both realised we have to start living this new life and settling in, things are getting better. We don't forget what we have done, but we are trying to accept it. Here we are, almost the end of February, a month since we left the Triad and three weeks of getting closer to Jacob. I told him I stopped cutting, but I like to wear long sleeves to hide scars, even around him, but it's a lie. I hate lying to him but he would be so disappointed and offended that I do it.  
He is the only outsider I have ever cared about, and it makes me uneasy lying to him. Mason has accepted that I am trying to be happy, and that includes being with Jacob. Mason raised a good point the other day. I was feeling agitated, like for no reason, and he said something that made me realise why I had been agitated. I am a killer, it's a way of life and you can try to change but part of it is always going to be with you. The urge. The urge to kill supernatural creatures, the hatred for them seeps into your brain, you can block it out as much as you can, but you can't go cold turkey on it. Gabe and Mason had been feeling the same way, Mason was just the only one to accept that was the reason why we were all pissed off all the time. It's like withdrawal symptoms from a hard core drug, he had explained it like that. Gabe tracked down a coven of rouge witches, practicing necromancy, so I can plan tactics and Mason can figure out how to enter without being sensed. We are going to take them out.

My train of thought was interrupted by Jacob coming towards my tree. I switched sides of the tree so I could drop down without falling off the cliff.  
"Hey Jake," I smiled and he whirled around and hugged me tight.  
"He Ari, want to do something tomorrow, it's the last Sunday you have of doing nothing, you start school Monday and I want to spend all day with you," Jacob kissed my forehead but my heart sank and my stomach churned. I am going on a mission tomorrow.  
"I'm going out with Gabe and Mason tomorrow, sorry Jake," I lowered my head so I didn't have to look at his sad expression.  
"Where are you going?" He eyed my suspiciously .  
"Just travelling around, seeing the world," I smiled, Jacob didn't buy it.  
"Fine, I'm going hunting," The look he gave my made my stomach churn even more, I thought I was going to be sick but I continued to explain, "A coven of witches are killing people to practice necromancy, so we thought that would be a could reason to take them out."  
"There is no good reason to kill things," Jacob was so stubborn.  
"Says you who wants to rip vampires heads of on a daily basis," I mumbled under my breath.  
"It's not the same, it's in my nature, not yours,"  
"How the fuck would you know anything about my nature. I was pretty much bred to be a killer; it has been burnt into my brain in the most horrifying ways you could ever possibly imagine. It was made to be my nature, Jacob."  
"You can change, I can't, Ari,"  
"Jacob, have you ever been drowned in your parents blood? Have you ever been raped because you didn't complete a kill mission? Have you ever had a knife driven up your vagina so you can't get pregnant? Tell me Jacob, have you ever had to choose between killing your brother or supernatural creatures, if you have you may lecture me, and I know you haven't so get off your fucking high horse, you're not an angelic creature so shut the fuck up," With that I turned around and left.

I stormed into the house and got my machete. I need to kill something, right now. I didn't answer any of Gabe's or Mason's questions.  
"Let's go kill some sons of bitches. I figured out our plan, we take the element of surprise, we head out now and charge in," I decided to take my two katana blades instead of my machete. My katana's handle was black with the blue rope-type lining on the outside and the blades themselves were black. I slid them slowly into the sheathe on my back, putting on a pair of dock martins, a plain black t-shirt, matrix style waist coat and a pair of black skinny jeans. I walked out the front door only to see Jacob, Seth, Sam and Jared standing by my impala.  
"If you are here to stop us, I will knock you out. These witches are evil, so we are going to take them out," My legs were shoulder width apart and my hands instinctively went to the katana's handles.  
"We want to come with you," Sam took an authority stand in front of me. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Witches use poison you don't know how to avoid, you aren't trained to fight them, you will only get hurt or killed," I raised my eye brows at Sam. He thought about it for a minute but continued to stand in his place.  
"Very well then, but I am not letting Seth or Jacob come. Seth has already been poisoned and trust me, being hit by witches' magic and poison is so much worse than a Spriggon. Jacob needs to stay here because if you two get killed, you still need someone to be an alpha, got it? Good, Sam and Jared get in my car," I ignored Jacob and Seth's argument and hopped straight into my impala.  
Jacob came to the window and leant in and kissed my forehead, "Be careful, I mean it." I nodded and waited for Gabe and Mason to come out of the out with gasoline and body bags.  
"Where abouts are we going?" Sam asked from the back seat.  
"Ten minutes west from here at an abandoned train station," Gabe answered. It was pretty much a silent trip the rest of the way, we parked about a mile away from the train station.  
"Why did we park so far away," Jared whispered in my ear.  
"Witches can sense their enemies heat signatures, so we have to move slow and fast got it? Good, as soon as we get to the entrance run in and kill as many as you can," I did the army signal for follow me and we started our way through the tall grass and to the train station.

Gabe's POV

I really needed to kill these monsters, as much as I hate to admit that makes me one as well. Things have been easier since our fight. I have accepted I am a monster, but I can choose what type of monster I turn out to be. For now, I am part of a family of good monsters, living in the same proximity as a pack of monsters, which is really starting to wear on me. I never knew how imbedded the hatred of supernatural creatures was in my head. It's almost natural to hate everything unnatural.  
I sensed five or six witches in the nearby part of the train station. I looked at Ari and I could feel she was thinking the same thing. There is probably a whole pack inside these ruins, which is going to be harder than inticipated.  
Ari sent out instructions via mind waves to the rest of us.  
_Listen and listen well. We have one chance at executing this mission perfectly with the least damage possible. If you lose the element of surprise, you are dead, got it? Jared, Sam, you are hearing my voice in your head because I am wishing you to, if you get into trouble, I might not hear your mind panic. I don't trust you enough risk my brother's life for yours, I pledged our loyalty to you and the rule with us it if you don't assess the risks of the mission beforehand and place your favour before we leave on a mission, your life is in your own hands, especially if things go south. We are going to split up, boys, you three flank them from the west entrance, and Gabe will lead you. I am going to sneak as close as I can to the north entrance and then give you the next instructions.  
_I could tell by the confused expression on the wolf's faces that that heard Ari loud and clear. I nodded at her and signalled Jared and Sam to follow me to the entrance.


End file.
